dr_assamitesfandomcom-20200216-history
Achilles Hellgate
Name: Achilles Aliases: Bahadur ibn Asra al-Tulwar, Demon of the Atlantic, Ace, Captain Conner Clan: Assamite (Rafiq), House Hellgate Social Standing: Master Elder Lineage: * Haqim ** Jamal *** Bakr **** Tariq ***** Achilles Hellgate ***** Elisheva Hellgate Childer: * Bowen Hellgate ** Open *** Open **** Zaina ***** Hasiq Fieldman ***** Melek Yilmiz Known Timeline of Events * Born in 1171 in England. * Conscripted onto the pirate frigate The Lustful Mermaid in 1183. * Becomes a pirate captain in 1189 of the frigate The Midnight Revenge. Ravages the seas of Europe. Eventually also participates in the 3rd and 4th Crusade. * Ghouled in 1205 by Amar of Clan Brujah in Acre. * Embraced in 1291 by Tariq the Silent. Given the Muslin name of Bahadur ibn Asra al-Tulwar. * Bahadur is a student under the ever wise Atlas * Bahadur is heavily involved in the kindred affairs of the Hundred's Year War between England and France. Crosses swords with J.D. Drake in France, which ends in a stalemate. * Bahadur joins the other Assamites in the Anarch Revolt and diablerizes several kindred in his effort to "reclaim the blood" in the name of Haqim. After the Treaty of Tyr, Bahadur adopts the name Achilles as he is disgusted that the Assamites have submitted to the Camarilla. * In 1580, Achilles sails for the New World and sets up shipping routes between new founded colonies and Europe. * Achilles meets up with his sire Tariq and his new sister Elisheva. * Embraces Bowen Hellgate in 1611 the mountains of Pennsylvania. * Achilles participates heavily during the Age of Piracy on the East Coast of America and the Caribbean. * Adventures with Marus and Ammarah * Achilles moves his operations to the south central in 1860. * During the late 1800s and the early 1900s, Achilles has multiple engagements with the Tremere, resulting in the death of over ten Tremere. * While in central Texas, Achilles and Dion Mondragon play a cat and mouse game across the region while Achilles hunts Tremere who tortured him. * In 2010, Achilles assists Angelo Giovanni in battle against multiple Harbingers of Skulls in Austin, TX. Known to the Camarilla/Independents This pirate-dressing elder Assamite resides in Austin, TX and is known mostly to the kindred of the south central region as a boisterous man who is usually engaging in witty banter. He is well-known for his dislike of Clan Tremere and his well-developed relationship with the Giovanni. To those that are students of history will know that Achilles has been around many centuries and was a heavily involved participant with the Assamites during the Anarch Revolt. Known to the Assamites Achilles is a consummate professional when it comes to contracts. He takes all jobs with equal zeal and professionalism. He has spent many years at Alamut over the centuries to submit his blood tithe as well as reconnect with the clan at large. He is known to be a master of Quietus and the cutlass. During and after the Treaty of Tyr, Achilles has been a vocal opponent of laying down arms against the Camarilla. This led to Achilles forming House Hellgate. The goal of the house was to promote the Laws of Haqim as originally given by the founder of the clan. The House removes itself from the Jyhad of the other clans and elders as it is not a place of a judge to be a pawn and servant of those who would bring downfall to the land and the kine upon it. Rumors and Revelations Quotes: (Add you PC's quotes about Achilles here) * "My first meeting with Achilles Hellgate was prefaced by my ship being peppered by his 42 Pounders. Since that day, I endeavor to always salute him first and in a friendly way." - Kendrick Seamus O'Shea * "All I am willing to say about Mr. Achilles is he is a reputable businessman." - Peter Legba * "Achilles is Silent Death. Like Death, show him respect." - Angelo Giovanni * "Knows exactly what he is doing. He's a good associate to have in your corner. I would never want to get on his bad side." Candice Caine * "Blood of my blood, I have never had cause to deny or regret my Brother. I have had cause to raise my blade on his behalf - and will do so again." - Elisheva Hellgate * "I met him once - a jovial and boisterous exchange. We bantered, we told stories, we shared laughs, and more. His skill at arms is legendary, but I can confirm that he is no less skillfully armed in a luxury salon, with the only rapier at hand being his wit." - Master Harpy Johnston Forbes, Domain of Waterloo. * "Why, I've known Achilles through about half a dozen aliases now. We've gone blade to blade once. We've fought as allies twice. Beyond that, he's delivered on his end of every contract. Why, what more could I ask of a Kindred such as he? Except perhaps a discount for all the referrals..." -- J.D. Drake * "He is a pirate! I do not understand why more people are not excited by this. Oh...You wanted to know something more? Well, when I first met him, two cards fell from my deck. I showed him the first and held on to the second, I will say he makes a very dashing Jack of Diamonds." The Gambler * "Steps taken before meeting the gentleman prepared me for the event. His gaze is cold and his soul is empty. But I found myself, still, at a table with him, reminiscing about rum. Can an inhuman creature have enjoyment and appreciation for anything but death? I wonder." Chloe Pavlis * "Achilles, A greek hero. I know a little of the myth. An unstoppable machine of death and terror to the Trojans. He was considered nigh unstoppable, I'll respect the name as it carries meaning, and I would hope he does not carry it lightly...But it's important to note...Even Achilles had the heel...For his sake, I pray an enemy never find his." Dexter Mara * "Achilles and I practically invented the torpedo." - Marus * "The sea speaks to Achilles intimately, as does the desert to me. I cherish the many nights we have spent reflecting on the profound similarities of both sea and sand. The beauty and the danger are ever present, much like our own conflicted existence." - Ammarah * "Huh? That pirate guy? Isn't he one of those 'Assmites' I hear so much about?" Johnny Shine * "Many question Mr. Hellgate for his manner of dress and boisterous demeanor. I see it for the boon it is, for if an Elder of Clan Assamite did not wish for you to see and hear him . . . you wouldn't." John Ketwick * "Among a sea of the deadly who attempt to hide their manner, his honesty is refreshing." Miss Maggie * "Let me tell you how bad of a day you are about to have." Hasiq Fieldman * "When I first saw him, I knew exactly who he was. How you ask? Well, when you've been told about the particular style he has, you can spot him very easily. Which is saying a lot, because, if he didn't want to be seen, I'd have never known he was there...Our conversation was brief, but when you're at a Conclave, there really is so much going on...'interesting' was the word he used." Zack Snyder Rumors: (Add rumors about Achilles here) * Once sailed the seas as a pirate. * Nicknamed the Demon of the Atlantic for diablerizing over a hundred kindred since the early days of the colonies. * Rumored to have killed over twenty Tremere. * Known to work with the Giovanni on a variety of jobs. * Has the mask of a Harbinger hanging up on the wall of his haven. * So you think he's named after the Achilles of Greek Mythology? Are you sure it's not the other way around?